strettosquidsymphfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelline Sharpe
"You don't mess with sharklings!" A headstrong, charismatic sharkling, Zelline strives to be the very best, like no one ever was. She plays the cello '''and '''contrabass '''in the Stretto Squid Symphony, and belongs to class '''2-A. Her student number is 426. About Once a small sharkling living in the countryside on the rural island of Florimorpha with her huge family (cousins, aunts and uncles) after her parents had tragically passed away from an accident. Despite this, she did not lose heart, and promised them that she would make them proud, no matter what the cost. Zelline has since grown immensely, without losing her childishness. Having spent her early years without any parents, she decided that later on she would go out on her own to seek purpose and 'find a new family'. She eventually did so, enrolling herself in Elvarossa Academy and living in the dormitories with help from a good friend. She then took interest in the Symphony, learning to play a huge instrument as big as her new-found confidence. She still keeps in contact with her family. Appearance Because she is a cross between two different species, Zelline possesses several different features as opposed to normal inklings. For example, her eyes are significantly sharper, she has nearly triangular, flat eyebrows, her iris is line-shaped and takes up the entirety of the middle of her eyes, and there are two splits on the inside of her ears. However, much like an inkling, she has two long tentacles reaching her knees, but are instead tied at the bottom of the tips to resemble a shark tail. Her fringe is composed of two fins swept to her left, the leftmost longer and covering her left eye. Finally, her four smaller fins come down to her shoulder and point outwards until reaching her shoulders, where they then point to the centre of her chest. In addition to this, her teeth are triangular and pointy (much like a shark), and the sleeves of her clothes often cover the entirety of her hands, which is why, in battle, she wears the armour. Although, it is a mystery as to where she got it from. Perhaps from one of the former agents in her school? Trivia * Her surname derives from the musical terminology 'sharp' (♯), meaning 'higher in pitch'. * The island on which her former home is built, Florimorpha, is a portmanteau of the American state of Florida and the scientific name for shark, 'selachimorpha'. Florida has the most recorded shark attacks to date (at 717), and coincidentally has the 9th largest population of Filipino-Americans (122,691 as of 2010). Florimorpha being an island may also reference the fact that the Philippines is comprised of many islands. * Zelline's favourite food is fried garlic rice, and her least favourite is anything green that doesn't originate from Asia. * Her hobbies include checking out her teeth in the mirror and riding her bike around the campus (note: the school does not actually allow bikes). Category:Character Category:Symphony Club Category:Female Category:Second Year Category:Class 2-A